We're About To Ignite
by The Guardian Of The Sky
Summary: In a world ruled by the rich and powerful, the she-cats have no power. But that is all about to change. A promise between the few still good, powerful toms will have this world shaken to its core. And one by one, they will rebel. But for now they must create their order and gain their agents. And they have their sights one of the greatest auctions to ever be done. Huge AU


**3 times! Tried doing this 3 times! This is the last time! New story, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIOR CATS SERIES!**

 _000000000000000000000_

"Are you sure, Korask?"

"Yessir. All our best messenger owls have told us that most of our targets are heading for the Robin's Nest Bazaar,"

"What about the others?"

"We can try again later, love,"

"Hm..."

"We are sure that the Tribe will stop there."

"If I may sir, our informant tells us that her holder wishes to sell Melody as quickly as possible,"

"And?"

"She is a quite a sight to behold. And you know how many pervert toms there are,"

"Very well. I shall journey to the Robin's Nest Bazaar in half a moon,"

"Wise choice, sir,"

"Korask, you know as well as I do that I hate being called that,"

"Indeed I do, indeed I do...,"

 _0000000000000000000000_

 **Melody's POV**

It had been about two moons since she was captured. Melody loved the wilderness she had trekked. But she hated all the little control she had over her life. She was now a slave.

Apparently she was assigned to one of the more kinder toms. His name was Smoke. He wasn't very harsh nor very kind. He was one of the youngest toms there were here.

Smoke was a mottled grey and brown tom with dark blue eyes as beautiful as the night sky. Alright, she may sort of had a crush on him. But that's not the point, the point is he taught her everything she would need to survive.

Or maybe he just taught her how to hunt and how to defend yourself but just a little.

Now let's zoom back into the present.

Recently, the Tribe Of The Whispering Winds were crossing a flat plain. The tall, yellow grass swished and swayed with the winds. Dark clouds were storming the sky above them while the winds played with everything in their reach.

A group of cats were pushing through the crackling grass and towards the distant mountains. A blue grey four moon old she-cat stood next to a nine moon old mottled tom. The wind whipped and threaded through cats' fur.

Melody stood trotted next to Smoke. Her two moons of traveling had made her much more muscular than somebody her age needed to be. Her yellows eyes narrowed the distant mountains in distaste.

She had heard of the other toms talking about her being made into a... pleasure slave. She most definitely did not want to be made into one. If anything, she wanted to be a gladiator slave or a workforce slave even a medicinal slave.

But the thing she wanted the most was to end the reign of she-cat slaves.

 **Keita's POV**

Keita raced through the underground tunnels as quickly as possible. Her short coat was damp from all the sweat she had shed. Her long legs pushed themselves as far as they could go and back. The stuffy air did little to cool her off. She needed to go back to the mansion as fast as possible. Or he'd _punish_ her.

A smile crept onto her face as she saw the light ahead. Keita scraped up one last powerboost and surged forward. She burst through the trapdoor. A few maids looked at her surprised. Keitt shrugged them off and ran towards her Master's den.

Stopping at the entrance, Keita coughed and shouted,"This is Lightningstrike! I have come to you about an invitation to a great auction at the Robin's Nest Bazaar!"

A few moments later three pleasure slaves wearily pad out of the room. Keita sends them a pitying glance before entering the room. A fat orange tom heaves himself upright before asking, "Now what is this about that I had to end one of my _sessions_ early?"

Keita bows her head and evenly replies, "You are invited to a gigantic auction at the Robin's Nest Bazaar which takes place in half a moon,Master,"

Geronimo grooms his really greasy fur before questioning with a gleam in his eyes, " When did you get this piece of info Lightningstrike?"

Keita shivers and says, " I had gotten this information half a day ago at the Twin Waterfall Taverns, Master,"

Geronimo nods his head and dismisses her. Keita once again bows and slips out of the room.

Once out, she trembles. After a moment she regains her self-control before walking away to the Slave Quarters.

The quarters is this crowded den with all sorts of slaves. One thing about the dens though is that they're organized into what force you belong into. Keita walks into the den and makes her way into the Messenger part of it.

"Hey Keita," calls out her sister Momo. Keita nods a greeting to her sister and continues making her way to her soft and plush nest.

A while later, somebody pokes her. That somebody keeps on poking her. Cracking open an eye, she see's her sister's only kit, Ripple. The grey she-kit is dragging a squirrel about half her size. Keita sits up and murmurs a 'thank you' to the kit. Ripple sits down by her. The small kit looks up admiringly at her aunt. Her aunt chuckles at the wide eyed kit.

"Where did you go to today? How far did you run? How fast? Long?" Ripple babbles.

Keita finishes up her tiny squirrel and says, "Slow down Ripple. I went to the Twin Waterfall Taverns, Red Fallen Rock, and a small village called Izumi. I went pretty fast when running back here. Probably my fastest. I ran for about a good half the night and all day,"

Ripple looks up admiringly to her and leaves her to her rest. Keita gives a quick grooming over her brown tabby coat. When she's finished she settles her dark blue eyes beneath her eyelids and falls asleep.

 _000000000000000000000000_

 **DONE! Thank you for reading this! The first conversation was quite confusing huh? We know for sure there are 3 characters there. What do you think of the setting? Plot? Characters? Who did you like the most? Who did you hate? Did you spot any mistakes? If so, please tell me and I'll be sure to fix it.**

 **Please review and give any criticism if you have any! See you next time!**


End file.
